There's Got to be a Morning After
by scarsgirl
Summary: The aftermath of new years...the title pretty much says it all.  This story is DracoxNeville and NarcissaxSurprise Suitor


A/N: Not beta'd, except by me, so all mistakes are my own. Done for the December Prompt on the Draco/Neville live journal.

Reviews and comments are always welcome!

"Ow," Neville said, closing his eyes tightly.

Oh, God I think I'm blind. Why was it so bright?

Wait. Where am I?

He slowly opened one eye, turning his face from the sun shining through the..the..he was not at home. He knew this because his tiny apartment in back of the Greenhouse did not have floor to ceiling windows, nor intricately woven tapestries, or a four poster bed with spires that touched the ceiling. Hell, his ceiling wasn't even that high, he had to duck to go through the doors at home.

Okay, stay calm. Ugh! Thinking hurts, so you...you.. What the hell is that poking me in the ear? He reached up to grab the offending item, "Happy New Year!" the silver lettering twinkled at his over sensitised eye.

"Shite!" He said flicking the tiara into the floor. He cringed as it skittered against the tile causing his head to throb painfully as he sat up.

"Ow." The pile of blankets next him moaned, shifting as it appeared someone was trying to dig there way out from them.

Neville felt his mouth drop open when a head of white-blond hair popped up from the edge of a comforter.

His mouth was still hanging open when Draco Malfoy looked at him and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Uh..uh.." he sputtered, halting when a memory flashed in his mind of a far more dressed but just as equally pissed Malfoy saying the same thing to him with a wand pointing in his face. Neville clenched his fist, seeing a bruise on his knuckles. Yes, he had responded by punching the man in the face. Malfoy blinked at him owlishly, opening and closing his mouth as he was trying to loosen his jaw.

Neville's eyes shot to the bruise blooming on said jaw. Malfoy's eyes, now in working order, focused to glare at him. "Do you... ow," he rubbed at his jaw, "have an explanation Longbottom, as to why your in my bedroom." Malfoy said as he continued to rub at his face trying to figure out the source of his discomfort.

Neville was still trying to figure that out himself, the last thing he remembered was a party. He surely couldn't be expected to come up with an answer as to how he managed to end up here when his head was on the verge of exploding.

Draco's glare turned down as he continued to rub at his jaw, confusion showing, "God, what did you do to me?"

Neville grimaced, he wasn't completely sure punching the man had been necessary, but well he'd been pretty far gone, needless he should apolo.. "Is this dried cum on my chin?" Malfoy said rubbing furiously at a spot and bringing his fingers away to examine them.

"Uh...what?" Well, that probably explained the bed. Neville's brain was slowly coming back online. The wand, the punch, some tussling and then a clock had struck midnight and shit...a kiss. Neville was never drinking again.

"Get out!" Malfoy said, the glare returning. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. Neville started to move as he tried to remember how his body worked. No clothes appeared to be in sight, so he attempted to take a bed sheet with him, but Malfoy, being a wanker as usual, pulled it from him despite being well covered by the comfortor.

He shivered when his feet landed on the cold tile floor. Studying it as he moved a few pillows (how many did one person need) looking for anything that seemed familiar.

He bent to look under the bed -nothing. When he rose, the glare on Malfoy's face had faded somewhat and he quickly turned his face to the side and pretended he was ignoring Neville.

Neville huffed, "See something you like, Malfoy?" Smiling, even though it hurt. Malfoy turned to glare some more.

"Your not leaving." He gritted out.

"I'm not dressed." Neville responded in kind.

"Well, perhaps you would be able to keep track of your clothing if you didn't break into people's homes in the middle of the night and molest them."

"Molest..I'm not the one with cum on his chin, so I think the question of who molested who is pretty clear."

Malfoy got up, pulling the pile of blankets with him as he did, wrapping them around his body as he stumbled under the weight. It'd serve him right to fall and add a bloody nose to the bruise on his jaw, just for being such an absolute prat.

He opened an overly ornate cabinet pulling out a robe and bottoms, matching set of course, for himself. Neville crossed his arms trying to maintain some dignity. "I don't suppose you have a robe or bottoms that I could borrow?"

Malfoy snorted, "Here Longbottom," he said taking a frayed pair from a pile in the floor of the cabinet and tossing them at him. "You have your freedom. Now go away!"

"Gladly," Neville responded as he pulled the on the pants, using quick sharp movements trying to avoid giving Malfoy any more of a show than he'd already gotten. He took a deep breath when he finally pulled the drawstring, they were a bit short, but at least he was covered. "If you'd show me the way to your nearest floo?"

Malfoy dropped the blankets, once he had the robe on,bending to pull on the bottoms. Neville didn't want to seem too curious, as he watched Malfoy pull up his bottoms. Though he managed to catch a glimpse of a pale white, yet nicely firm ass cheek.

"I'll take you to the kitchen floo, less likely that Mother would see you."

Narcissa Malfoy. That struck another memory. "She was at the party last night." Neville said as Malfoy turned around to face him. "You went to Turner's party? How the hell do you know him?"

"I don't, I went with Oliver. Turner's part owner of his team." Neville said as Malfoy's back straightened and his expression hardened. "Oh, Wood is your lover then?"

"God, no! I wish, but Oliver's as straight as they come." Neville noticed that Malfoy's shoulders softened at the response.

"Well, that explains how you got here, I suppose."

Neville felt his face scrunch, then forced it to relax, because that hurt. "How so?" Was he missing something?

"You obviously hitched a ride on her floo."

"Oh, that's the obvious answer." He said, following Malfoy as he began to walk to the door.

"Yes, of course, unless your saying you stalked my mother here, which would be a lie, so.."

"And why wouldn't I. As I recall she looked rather lovely last night." Neville said, smiling at Malfoy, when he glared at him over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Lovely, she looked like a harlot!"

"She did not."

"She did, too," he stated pulling the door open harshly, "that's why I didn't go to the party, I got pissed when I saw she was going to parade herself around like that and then I stayed home and..got pissed."

"Oh, your not happy about your parent's divorce then." Neville tried to sound sympathetic, but if last night was any indication, being rid of Lucius Malfoy was doing the woman some good.

Malfoy turned to him at the top of the staircase an incredulous look on his face. "No, you idiot, of course I'm not happy about my parent's divorce. What kind of person is happy when their parents divorce?" Well, Neville had to give him that, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "That damn Turner's been trying to work his way into this Manor since father left for France and if she thinks I'm going to participate in defiling this house any further..."

"Defiling this house." Neville didn't know why he felt the need to defend Narcissa Malfoy, but.., "Your mother is a beautiful woman and if she wants to have gentlemen callers I don't think it's any of your damn business." He said, following Malfoy down the stairs.

"God, you sound just like her. Maybe you did stalk her after all, even though your obviously a poof."

"I'm.." Neville sputtered enraged, "I prefer the term gay! And, not to belabour the point but I'm not the one who woke up with cum on his chin. So perhaps we shouldn't name call." Malfoy stopped on the landing to turn and glare at him some more. How many damn levels was this house that it needed a landing? Neville could tell that Malfoy was trying to calm himself, as he flexed his hands at his side. Neville looked at him waiting for a response. "Let's just get you out of here, before Mother sees you and I have to listen to her go on about how right she was for the next hundred years!"

Neville nodded in agreement to the plan, then almost immediately broke the agreement.

"So, you're gay then?" Neville said, coming up behind Malfoy, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up and down the hallway for some reason.

"What?" His eyebrows knit into one.

"You said your mother was right..."

"My mother said I needed to get laid." He said, moving slowly, shooting Neville a look when his footfalls echoed in the hall. "Me, her son, she said that to me." He looked over his shoulder again, "Though, I suppose the fact that I ended up in bed with you, shows I was rather desperate."

Neville stopped, it took a moment for Malfoy to notice and turn. "I'll have you know I distinctly recall turning down several very nice offers last night before I ended up here. "

"Well, perhaps if you'd taken one of them, you wouldn't have ended up here."

Neville shook his head, "I..uh, don't do casual sex."

Malfoy's laugh echoed through the hall before he managed to contain it. "Well, evidently you do."

Oh, that was it. Neville started walking again, straight toward Malfoy, "Whatever happened last night wasn't casual...more like accidental."

"Ha!" He said, then pursed his lips together, Neville had a flash of seeing those lips wrapped around his cock, which caused it to give a sympathetic twitch. "So, that's your excuse, you fell and your cock just happened to land in my mouth." He felt his cock twitch again. They really needed to change the subject.

"I was drunk, Malfoy, too drunk to floo and too drunk to think about what I was doing."

Malfoy hid the flash of hurt quickly, but even his fuzzy brain caught it. "Look..," Neville said, exhaling softly.

"Look, nothing. Let's just get to the damn floo as quietly and quickly as possible." Malfoy said, turning on his heel and walking to the end of the hall and taking a fork to the right.

Great, now I feel like a prat. He jogged lightly to catch up with the man. He opened his mouth to speak, when Malfoy held up a hand, quirking his head as though listening to something. Neville could hear it now as well, two voices, a man and woman talking and laughing. Malfoy slowly inched to the edge of the entryway he'd been making his way to, peering around the corner of the door. Neville heard the sharp intake of breath and had to know if his suspicions about those voices where true.

Yep, that was Oliver wrapped around an uncommonly relaxed-looking Narcissa Malfoy as they stood in front of the floo. Neville felt his mouth drop open when he heard Ms. Malfoy giggle.

Malfoy pushed past him heading back the direction they had come. Neville ran to catch up with him. "That fucking...God he's young enough to be...God!"

"Calm down, Malfoy."

"Calm..." He turned sharply, "My mother..." He gesticulated wildly, "I think I'm going to have a stroke or something."

"Your not having a stroke. Like I said before your mother is a grown woman.."

"Shut it Longbottom. Just shut it!" He seethed turning to go back down the adjoining hallway.

Neville followed him silently trying to think of something to say, but there's not exactly a tactful way to say 'sorry one of my best mates had sex with your mum and you got an eyeful of the morning after glow'.

Malfoy pulled open a pair of doors letting them swing wildly as he walked through. He froze a few steps into the room.

Well, Neville was relieved that at least he'd found his clothes. He walked around Malfoy to start picking up the what appeared to be his and, yeah, that was not his, Malfoy's clothes from the floor.

"Um, I think I got dropped here to sleep it off, but you came in at some point." Neville recalled still a little fuzzy about it all.

"I was in father's study finishing some scotch he'd left behind, I heard someone fumbling around in here." Malfoy said, looking a little numb. Yeah, the picture was getting clearer for Neville too. The wand, the punch, the tussle, a kiss and then..Neville looked to the settee. He'd been on his knees in front of that settee, Malfoy writhing wantonly as he sucked him down. Neville's brain managing to remember the taste of him on his tongue, which was in no way helpful.

Shit, he was half-hard now. He caught Malfoy's eyes, they weren't quite as cold as they had been. As a matter of fact his entire demeanor seemed softer as his cheeks pinked. "You should probably.." Malfoy nodded toward the fireplace.

"Yeah," Neville said gathering up his last shoe. Malfoy looked so vulnerable. Damn it, this is why he couldn't do casual sex, he cared about people in general, throwing sex in the mix, just made simple things less..simple.

"I'm sorry that...if..." Malfoy's eyes regained some of the sharpness. "Sorry..." He turned his head away from Neville's searching eyes. "Just go and take your regrets somewhere else Longbottom."

"Let me finish!" Malfoy turned back to him. "I'm sorry if what happened upset you, but I don't regret it. Except for this morning, which I admit has been trying, last night was well, from what I can remember rather wonderful, if you weren't so insufferable about it all, I'd have been glad it happened." He finished, turning to head for the floo before Malfoy could start in on him.

"You don't remember everything?" Malfoy's voice was raised, to get Neville's attention. He considered ignoring him and jumping in the floo, but..."Nah, just bits and pieces. You?"

Malfoy drew his shoulders back, "I think I've remembered most of the evening." Neville nodded wondering what Malfoy was thinking as his eyes darkened.

Neville thought for a moment he'd been dismissed when Malfoy turned his back to him, and was working up to tell the prat that he could just go fuck himself, when Malfoy pulled the parlor doors shut setting the lock before turning back to Neville. He had a shy smile on his face, "I'd be willing to... jog your memory, if you like?"

Neville felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth, "I think I'd like that." He said, dropping the pile of clothes he'd collected as Malfoy rushed toward him.

* * *

><p>"Did you find Mr. Longbottom, yet Clara?" Narcissa said as her attention was drawn away from the man in front of her.<p>

The elf looked decidedly nervous fingering her apron, "Clara?" Narcissa felt Mr. Wood's rather ample muscles tense under her hand when the elf didn't answer right away.

"Well, Ms., he's back now where he was, but that's not where he's been." Narcissa was starting to wish she had taken some pepper-up potion after all. "What does that mean, Clara?"

"Well, he's back in the parlour Ma'am, on the couch right where I left him last night, only..." She was no longer just fingering the apron, but rending it with her hands. "Only," Narcissa prompted gently, she had never been one to treat her house-elves poorly and she didn't want to lose her temper in front of Mr. Wood and leave a bad impression.

"Only he's not alone ma'am."

"Not.." She inhaled sharply, Draco was probably throwing an absolute fit. "Are they fighting? Clara you should have told me right away." She felt Mr. Wood pull away, "I'll take care of it." He said, moving toward the door.

"No! No!" Clara waved her hands in the air, finally releasing her poor abused apron. "They are not fighting..umm..." She trailed off uncertainly.

Narcissa inhaled deeply, trying to keep her frustration in check, "Alright Clara, that's good, but Mr. Wood would like to collect Mr. Longbottom and be on his way. Would you please ask him to join us here so they can floo home?"

Clara shook her head 'no'. "Why not? Has Draco ordered you not to to speak to Mr. Longbottom?" It would be something he would do just to irk her, especially if he was angry about Mr. Wood's presence. She was going to need pepper up potion and a headache draught before the morning was done. Clara shook her head no again, "No, Ms., it's just that Master Draco seems to be..um...well, having Mr. Longbottom for breakfast, I suppose one would say." Narcissa's eyes widened, "What did you just say, Clara?"

"Perhaps, one would say enjoying Mr. Longbottom for breakfast?" Clara tried, happy when she saw understanding reach her Mistresses eyes. Narcissa had always prided herself on her ability to maintain a cool facade, but at this moment she was sure between the red glow and the look on her face no one would be able to mistake the shock she was in.

"I'm a gonna assume Draco's not become a cannibal and that we should probably leave'em be for a while." Mr. Wood said, sounding on the verge of laughter as he came back from the door to wrap his arms around her.

"I.." Oh, dear, she was actually speechless. "On the bright side," Mr. Wood pulled her close whispering into her ear, "that means I don't have to leave, at least not right away." His breath skittered across her skin causing it to shiver as a hand cupped her breast.

She swallowed hard, "Clara, ring my room when Mr. Longbottom is ready to leave."

"Yes, Ms." She said, bowing deeply. They could have walked back to her suite, but who knew how long it took for two men..Narcissa decided that she couldn't follow that train of thought right now, so she wrapped her hands around the one cupping her breast and the one slipping into her robe and apparated them back to her suite.


End file.
